


Love from another planet

by etanaiko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: Earth AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Pidge, Female Reader, Fluff, Highschool AU, Lemon, No kinky weird stuff, Plot, Regular smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmate AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, love triangle?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etanaiko/pseuds/etanaiko
Summary: Y/n loves the concept in her world. It’s what keeps her excited, and fairly anxious at the same time. But I mean...how are soulmates not exciting and nerve-wrecking?The highschooler daydreams of finding her ‘one true love’ everyday, but something seems...off, about her string. The glowing red string, that leads to your soulmate. Y/n’s string leads somewhere she never had expected it to go...which is in space?! Therefore, Y/n has no idea, that a certain hot-tempered male is her one and only soulmate. What’ll happen? Will they find each other?
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Reader, Keith/Reader, Matt (Voltron)/Reader, Pidge (Voltron) & Reader, Shiro (Voltron)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Love from another planet

**Author's Note:**

> i have like...so much to say 
> 
> 1\. this is my first story on hereee  
> 2\. big shoutout for @jijingka because i expanded off a story they wrote (w/ permission ofc) !!  
> 3\. mainly keith x y/n but i snuck in some matt and shiro x y/n too  
> 4\. switches between y/n and keith so be carefullll  
> 5\. sorry if somethings weird, i work on this every morning at the crack of dawn  
> 6\. ENJOYY

Y/n awoke from her deep slumber, stretching and yawning. She took a good look at the bright red string attached to her finger, which was only visible to her eyes, and tugged lightly. This earned a bit more of a harsher tug on the other end, which surprised Y/n. She thought it was really cute though, it was like their way of communication. The h/c haired teen has no idea who her supposed ‘one true love’ is though, and always daydreams of meeting them someday. Are they cute? Do they have a cool personality? What are their interests? All those questions and more fill her mind with eager curiosity, which only makes her more excited each day.  
As Y/n finished her thoughts, she looked over to the pretty alarm clock on the bedside table. In red numbers, it blinked a big 6:30 am. “Wait...6:30?!” Y/n gasped, rushing out of her bed and practically zooming around her apartment to get ready. Highschool started at around 7 her, but she still had an around 30 minute walk.  
When Y/n was finally done and all ready, she dashed out of the building, running across the roads and intersections. This was her second week at Altea High School, and she had the most perfect attendance in all of her classes. She was not going to give that up! But after around 24 minutes of running, her red string was tugged. “Ahhh,” Y/n groaned, as she was so close to the school. She didn’t want to leave her soulmate ‘tugless’ though, so she repeated the action. As soon as she did, she started concentrating on running again, and it started turning into sloppy steps as her sweaty body reached Altea High’s entrance. 

The coal-colored hair teen sat on his bed, dying of boredom. He’d just finished a training session, and was worn out as heck. But he just couldn’t figure out what to do next. Pidge was doing her techy stuff, Hunk was having a cook off with Coran, Shiro was having his turn in the training room, Lance was...being his annoying self, and Allura was busy with her space mice. So in conclusion, everyone was ‘busy’ and he had no one to talk to.  
Keith then remembered the red string attached to his finger, a bright glow surrounding it. Giving it a playful but kinda harsher than intended tug, he waited for a response. He got a tug back, which made him unconsciously grin. Whenever he felt down, he would tug the string and ‘play’ with his soulmate. It made him happy knowing that the other person would tug back all the time.  
It was weird though, his string went straight through everything below him, through the planet, and everything else. The others, excluding Allura and Coran, had their soulmate string going a reasonable and maybe logical direction, or as they say. When the paladins went on missions, his string shot straight through the ship into space’s nothingness, fading as it kept going. Where could his soulmate be? And you’d think out of all people, Keith would be the one to complain and make fun of the soulmate stuff...but he couldn’t help and think of it as cool, or almost his only connection to Earth.  
Allura and Coran were mildly confused when Keith told them about Earth soulmates, as it was only something that happened on Earth; hence why they were absolutely baffled by what he was saying. It was simple though, he had a connection to someone from somewhere who is from or on Earth, and that person is supposedly his one true love.  
Keith is always pondering about who his soulmate is though, and it fills his mind with overwhelming curiosity. He wanted to at least know simple details, like are they male or female? Weird or smart? But the livid-eyed teen knew he had to find them if he wanted to know anything. There was no other possible way. Er, well, it was like that until Coran had done some deep investigation from being intrigued by the soulmate concept.  
The ginger-haired male walked up to Keith, which scared him for a second. “...what is it, Coran?” Keith responded, crossing his arms and raising a brow.  
“Ahaha, I am so glad that you asked!” Coran exclaimed, a huge grin placed upon his face. “So...I have been invested in that ‘soulmate’ thing, and since you don’t know who yours is, I found them for you!” he finished, looking proud of himself.  
Keith stared at Coran, his mouth gaped. Wh- how is this even possible? Wait, wait...it isn’t possible. He probably just found some stupid false info, he thought, closing his mouth and looking at Coran seriously. “Show me,” Keith demanded, eager to see.  
Coran’s purple eyes shone with excitement, for he wanted to see if his theory and system was true and worked. He showed the coal-haired male to the main room, and projected a giant holographic screen in the air. It showed many coordinates as well as notes, and looked like a huge mess. In the corner of the screen, Keith couldn’t help but notice the words “Keith’s soulmate” cut off at the edge. That’s when his curiosity peaked to its highest.  
“Say, would you mind, ahem...showing me who my soulmate is?” Keith said with an innocent whistle at the end. He looked at Coran with hope.  
“Of cour-“  
“No, no, no!” a familiar voice said. The two males turned around to face Allura, her eyes wide. “Coran! Do you know what that would do?” she scolded, walking up to the touch pad and making it completely hidden.  
“Of course I do, Princess! It will show Keith his beloved soulma-“ Coran started before getting cut off again.  
“No! This is not the right way to tell him, especially since he doesn’t know when he’ll ever meet her. Keith would miss out on the experience that he could...well...experience!” Allura ranted, visible irritation in her sky blue eyes. She supposedly was very interested in the soulmate concept too, seeing as she was practically yelling at poor Coran.  
Hold on a second, did Allura just say “her?” Hah, my soulmate’s a girl! Keith pumped his fist in the air, relieved he got some sort of information. He then turned back to the white-haired Altean and patted her on the shoulder. “Thanks, Allura,” he said, acknowledging her care for him.  
“It’s no problem at all. Now, Coran, I think you've got a cook off to finish with Hunk!” Allura exclaimed, walking off, her cloud-white hair swaying.  
“Well, that’s that. I apologize, Keith! Maybe next time,” Coran winked playfully, laughing as he walked off.  
It sure would’ve been nice to actually see who his supposed soulmate was, but Allura had a good point. Then again, he already knows what gender she is...so why not take a look at the rest of her…? No, Keith! Like Allura said, it’s for my own good, and plus; it’d be better to actually meet her in person, Keith mentally told himself, running a gloved hand through his messy hair.  
He headed back to his room and took his knife with him into the bed, examining the sharp, gray blade. But he didn’t get much time alone as a very loud announcement was heard from the speakers.  
“Paladins of Voltron, please immediately come to the main control room so we may discuss important matters!” Allura’s bodiless voice announced, screeching feedback coming right after it.  
The coal-haired male ran out of his room, wondering what was so important. As he reached the room they were supposed to meet at, the rest of the paladins came into view, all of their signature clothing contrasting from one another. “Hey, what’s going on?” Keith questioned, worry rising up in his stomach.  
“Ah, just in time Keith. So, after a major discovery and some rather intense researching, we’ve found a course the ship can take...back to Earth!” Allura’s blue eyes had sprinkles of excitement, knowing she would be able to take her friends back to the place they called home.  
All of the paladins stared at the white-haired female with awe, and even Shiro and Keith were shocked. “But...but how?” Lance asked, unable to fully comprehend what was happening. He’d always wanted to go back to Earth; he missed the familiar blue skies, fluffy clouds, and green grass which he often yearned for...so it must’ve been very hope-inducing once Allura had stated what she said.  
“I found an available wormhole that will bring us right near Earth,” she told Lance, looking very content with the amaze-filled reaction she got. “But if we’re going, it’s best we leave now. I won’t have the energy later to be able to create a wormhole!”  
Everyone nodded eagerly, running to pack their belongings up. Allura took that as a “let’s go already,” and started getting ready to form the wormhole. Once she did, the familiar and intimidating hole appeared in the front of the ship, sucking it in and transporting everyone into the Milky Way. Allura clapped her hands together, proud of her work; for Earth was only a planet away, it’s green and blue being coated by a misty white.  
But as they neared the colorful planet, Keith noticed his red string getting thicker and more visible at the end. His soulmate was on Earth! What amazing discoveries they found today.

Once the ship landed on clear land that was filled with grass, they all eagerly ran outside; Lance kissing the ground and Pidge amazed at the familiar yet unfamiliar scenery. They then noticed rows of houses and an immense building farther down the land.  
“Hey...is that a highschool…?” Shiro asked, examining the buildings.  
“Oh heck yeah it is! Let’s go check it out, maybe I can even get a girlfriend now!” Lance exclaimed trying to run towards the building, but Shiro grabbed him by his gray hood, which stopped his escape. Lance gave a pout, crossing his arms.  
“Maybe we should register in the school so that we can fit in,” Keith pointed out, as they probably looked like a strange group of foreign weirdos.  
“That’s a good point. Lead the way, Keith!” Allura exclaimed as Keith started walking towards the small civilization of structures, the rest of the group following. He hadn’t noticed his red string though, which was very thick and bright, as well as  
leading towards where the highschool was.

Altea High was pretty cool looking, with slightly saturated blue, and bright white on the walls; a gold color gleaming on the gates, which led inside. The grass in the courtyard of the school was fresh and sparkly, which was expected since it had rained heavily the other day. Students filled the area, mingling with each other and waiting for the signal to be able to come in.  
“T-Thank god,” Y/n stuttered, gasping for air and clutching her pain-filled stomach. Cramps are the worst.  
But as relief flooded the young teen’s mind, curiosity and anger filled it as well, as she turned to look at an Altea student being supposedly bullied by Galra High students. The Altea High kid looked new. Wait, what are Galra High students even doing here? Y/n thought suspiciously, silently walking over to the three highschoolers, and making sure not to be noticed by them.  
“Hey, mullet boy. Kinda out of date, aren’t you?” a student with long blond hair said, a British accent placed upon his words.. The said boy looked at him with a face that looked as if he didn’t give a care in the world.  
“Could say the same for you, medieval freak.” the coal-haired teen retorted calmly, his arms crossed and an irritated expression on his face.  
“Hey, just because I have long, beautiful, hair and an accent, doesn’t mean I could relate to anything like that!” the Galra student growled, glaring intensely at the opposing male. He then walked closer and grabbed the mullet boy by his dark gray shirt, sneering at him. “You should know, newbie, that we Galra are superior over you.”  
“H-Hey, calm down a bit, we might get in trouble,” another Galra male pointed out.  
Keith seemed shocked by the statement the long haired teen said, and instead of responding verbally, he responded physically with a hard punch to the face. The blond-haired male fell to the ground, groaning in pain.  
“Hey, what’s going on here?” Y/n shouted, getting all of their attention as she got out from her hiding place. The Galra student looked at her from the ground, his hand on his aching face. The rest, except for the new Altea student, had shocked faces; and they damn right knew they could get in trouble. 

Keith snapped his head towards the girl, his eyes sharp with anger. He found out that there are Altea and Galra High students, which were basically and almost literally the same as space Alteans and Galras. The “we Galra are superior over you” had triggered him so bad.  
“Nothing happened. Mind your own business, would you?” he snapped in a fit of anger. Right before the h/c haired female could respond, the paladins along with Allura and Coran came.  
“Got yourself into some highschool drama already, huh mullet?” Lance snickered, playfully nudging Keith’s shoulder. Keith really wasn’t in the mood though. “And ooo, who’s this pretty angel?” Lance then finished, pointing finger guns at the girl. All she did was scoff before turning back to what was happening.  
“Look, I don’t know why you guys are here but you better leave. I’m not at all afraid to tell someone.” Y/n gave a glare at the Galra males, which made them wide eyed as they ran away. “So sorry about them...I see you all are new here though!”  
“Yes, we are. Would you mind telling us about this place?” one of the new students asked, a scar on the bridge of his nose. He didn’t at all seem like a highschooler.  
“Hm...well, not really much to say other than this is just your normal highschool,” Y/n responded, a bit confused by the question. But as she talked, she noticed her red string glow very brightly, and it seemed really thick and loose as well. Looking up to see where it led, she saw it connecting to the finger of that mullet guy. Hold on...this can’t be real. Am I hallucinating? Y/n thought, almost completely baffled by the situation. But alas, it was pretty darn obvious he was the one. It didn’t seem like he noticed though, and Y/n didn’t completely believe it.  
“Hey, you good?” the same scarred man asked, putting a hand on Y/n’s shoulder.  
“Y-Yeah, I’m good. I think.” Y/n took one more glance at the livid-eyed male before looking back at the new students. “Well, um, might as well give you a tour of the school,” she then said, gesturing for them to follow her. It was way past when she was supposed to be in class, but they’ll probably excuse her since she’s showing new students around.  
But that’s when mullet boy’s eyes grew wide, his eyes glued onto Y/n. Could he have realized too?

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo ! finally got this done  
> hope you enjoyed it, cuz ill be sure to prepare more :D ill try to update every 2 weeks or less ?? kinda slow on this stuff haha...but i have oneshots coming soon! so watch out for that. n sorry if my writing is weird, im a bit rustyy  
> but yea !! have a great day, and read more >:))


End file.
